wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazmo
Kazmo, Former Chief Architect of the Kingdom of Silverwind is one of the advisors to King Stephan Silverwind. He now serves as chief architect of the Republic of Lordaeron and serves as one of the advisors to President Kallel. The Empire Kazmo was one of the many Gnomish Masters of the Empire. Under the Imperial Leadership, Grand Master Yimo had his own agents the Imperial Masters placed throughout the Empire to assure loyalty. They also were experts in the teachings that Yimo had in the basic principles of construction and designing of Imperial Bases, known for their orderly and efficient layout, highly symmetrical and designed to impose a great sense of awe to visitors. Under the leadership of Grand Master Yimo, Kazmo, Kobili, Kazo and many Gnomish masters didn't just become experts in Administration but also experts in architecture and design. Kazmo would later retire from Imperial Service and begin to work for other kingdoms, spreading the influence of Imperial-styled designs. Chief Architect As Chief Architect of the Kingdom of Silverwind, Kazmo was responsible for the rebuilding of the capital city of Silverwind. Nestled in a vast grassy plain, the city featured Silverwind Keep, a structure that rival the majesty of Stormwind Keep. Within the great keep are three massive chambers, the Kingdom's great Library, the Great Council room and the Inner Council room. Outside the keep was the city of Silverwind, with a larger market and township, a vast estate and mansion area for the rich aristocrats of the nation. The military command HQ sits across from the Cathedral which both face the great Keep with the Arena. Later, sadly the City of Silverwind would come under a tragic event as plague spread throughout the city quarters forcing an evacuation of the city. Mass sterilization took place by setting the city ablaze. The little architect would continue to build, but a new capital, far grander far more magnificent, the city of New Silverwind would feature Imperialistic architecture, that mimicked the styles of Ulduar and Wintergrasp with titan inspired designs. Grand golden towers and vast avenues of water fountains would make the capital truly astounding to see. Holy Church Under the Kingship of Stephan Silverwind, the growth of a presence of Scarlet, Argent and Imperial immigrants was growing in prevelance thorughout the Kingdom. The indigenous worship of Light and Darkness goddesses was being outnumbered by the influence of the Imperial Church of the Empire. Since the Imperial Church was composed of an largly pro-Holy Light group of individuals, it had to be consolildated into a unified religious movement. The Altus Sanctus of the Empire, appointed Kazmo as the supreme head of the Holy Church in Silverwind, with the sanctioning of the King to make Kazmo as the Patriarch of the Church. Within the Church itself, Kazmo began a rapid construction project, supplied by fellow Gnomish business interest, Imperial donors and Scarlet refugees. The Grand Holy Cathedral, a structure that dwarfed even the King's Palace was built, accomodating the Pontificate (Papal) Palace behind it, as well as the Grand Colonade that was to its east. The complex was officially sanctified by Patriarch Kazmo as supreme head of the Holy Church. Kazmo made the leadership centralized in the Church, appointing only two Cardinals, two Archbishops and two Bishops to his synod. He may decide to expand the synod which is entirely up to him to do. Leadership of the Church As Kazmo's influence grows, so does the growing radicalism that goes against the worshiping of false gods. The Holy Light followers grow daily more and more militant, cornering god worshipers in the streets and intimidating the cultists.